Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer
The daughter of Agape Cyprian and Deene Hopebringer, goddaughter of Diamond Dite, and part-time bounty hunter Jewel Crystal Iris Cyprian-Hopebringer. Contents What Is She Like? She is exceptionally brave, strong, and caring girl, though at times she can be profoundly stubborn, prideful, and assertive. She is kind, generous, warm-hearted, blunt, honest, loyal, curious, smart, logical, strategical, slightly reckless, unknowingly elegant, courageous, gentle, sympathetic, quick-witted, determined, responsible, caring, calm, and a natural fighter. She is a slight perfectionist, a bit of a loner, but also occasionally demanding or reckless, although typically also generous, has a 'meh' attitude to being naked and stuff like that, and is very intelligent. She cares deeply for everyone she loves and has occasional negative mood swings. She also has trouble abandoning a difficult task that she has started but is not able to complete. Like her father, she can do karate, but in case she is tied up, her mother trained her to use her charmspeak abilities to talk her way out. She can also turn into a dove, swan, or hare. She can give anyone hope by smiling at them like her dad. She also uses her own weapon made by herself that she named Irissal that generally looks like a silver bangle with deep purple iris patterns that can turn into a silver bazooka that shoots alternating sharp crystals and poisonous silver bullets or a silver cavalry sword with a violet handle for when she fights on her unicorn. After that, she can know craft any sort of blade and upgrade weapons, but as she is not directly linked to any crafting god, she will never be as good as a child of say, Hephaestus. But she's still pretty good at it. What Does She Look Like? She is incredibly beautiful, just like her parents. She has the ability to change her eye and hair color, and she was born with caramel hair and golden eyes, but she prefers to keep iris purple eyes, with light pink hair with lilac tips, as her hair is spiky, just like a punk's. She also has pale but fair skin, a pear figure, clear and noticeable features, a strong jawline, and is quite petite for her age (14) at 129cm tall. She typically wears a wreath of irises on her head and her silver iris left earring. Relationships (W.I.P.) Her Family Her mother is Agape Cyprian, her father is Deene Hopebringer, her twin sister is Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer, she is the goddaughter and niece of Diamond Dite and the niece of Valerie de Milo. Her paternal grandmother is Elpis, and her maternal grandmother is Aphrodite. Her Friends Her sister, her unicorn, and Harsha Piercer-Asgardian. Her Pet She has a pet unicorn named Blossom who has a light pink coat, a violet mane and tail, and a lilac horn and hooves. Jewel first met Blossom during the RSOT Animal Call, renamed Companion Summoning, which was an animal to keep them company and give them pets. Blossom can be called by Jewel at any moment for emergencies or battle. Trivia *Her birthday is March 22. *She has dyslexia and a fear of long words. *She is older than Valeria by three seconds. *She typically spends a day or two with Diamond to train and stuff. *She can fight with a dagger, knife, most swords, spear, glaive, and throw knives. *She is slightly based on Thalia Grace from PJO. *She is blatantly unaware that Shade Falcon-de Kan has a crush on her. Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:PhoenixLover101